Starving
by KateSkirmish
Summary: oneshot/drabble. sebastian is lured in by grell after madam reds death, but he is a starving demon. sebxgrell. warning: its not very good. sorry!


a/n: ha ha. was it funny that i apologized in the summary? im not sure where i was going with this. im not the smut-writing kind (though ive read my fair share!), so dont expect anything illicit. i guess this was my way of doing something more... risque? charcters arent in character, but im kind of drained so i dont really care right now. if you dont like it, i understand, but if you do, then im glad. ^__^ and i promise ill do my best to not write something dumb like this again. okie?

* * *

"Here?"

"Ahhh~"

Grell's thin white shirt slid slowly off his shoulders and fell to the pillows he was laying against. If it weren't for the buttons and sleeves it would almost resemble a pair of crumpled angel wings draped behind him. But there was no angel in this dark, candle lit room. There was only a death god...

...and a demon.

Sebastian had played along as Grell lured him to an inconspicuous door at the end of a long hall in the Barnett family's large, empty mansion. He even let the self proclaimed 'butler of death' lead him in and close the door behind them. But Sebastian had been duly understimated, and Grell had failed to see the demon's subtle grin while he was lighting several candles that the death god had strategically placed around the room. Grell must've thought he had complete control of the situation he was setting up, and Sebastian couldn't wait to expose him and make him suffer in agony.

Grell reclined against a sofa padded with soft pillows, making himself quite at home. Sebastian pulled up a chair and put on an innocent smile.

"Now, Grell-san. What did you call me here to discuss?"

"Oh, Sebas-chan, you're always so to the point. There isn't any fun in that." Grell gave a playful wink, then turned his attention to a large portrait that hung to the right of the sofa. He gazed at it as he spoke. "My master is away, you know. Madam is gone and I've grown quite lonely in this empty house. The feelings of passion and murder and intensity are dull when I walk these halls. You know, the most brilliantly colored blood will eventually wilt to a disgusting brown, and even the once-striking red of her portrait has become faded and washed. Sebastian, you are here and you are alive. I've seen your eyes and I know the depths that lie within them. They're crimson, and they burn. Oh, what I would give to be thrown upon the fires of your soul! What must I do? What must I do to have you?"

Sebastian waited patiently for Grell to finish his monologue (which was wholly uninspired in his opinion), and continued to smile pleasantly. "Grell, I am but a demon and a butler. You, however are a god of death, able to come and go in this world as you please. I can do nothing for you. And besides, if you wanted to play so badly, why did you kill Madam Red in the first place?" As he mentioned Grell's recently deceased master, he cocked his head to the side as if making light of the situation.

Grell bared his teeth at the smug remark and sat up so that he was face to face with Sebastian. He looked up into the demon's eyes that were full of mock-surprise and growled a retort. "You know nothing of her. Never say her name again."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile sadistically at how easy it was to rile Grell's emotions. "I apologize, Grell-san. Perhaps you are right." Sebastian stood and began to loosen his tie. "Who am I to deny the needs of a god while on this earth?" He pulled the tie from his starched shirt collar and it slid out in one clean motion. "You've been painfully honest with me despite your grief over your master." He began unbuttoning his black vest and started on his dress shirt once he was finished.

Grell stared up at him in disbelief. The demon's actions had done a complete 180 and he wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

"Grell, let me be honest with you now." Sebastian looked down at Grell with glowing red eyes. He smiled as he spoke, and even though it was hard to see in the dim light, Grell could have sworn he saw a row of sharp teeth. The shirt Sebastian was wearing was now on the floor, and the demon stood before Grell with his upper body completely exposed. He leaned in closer and seductively whispered in the death gods ear. "I am starving after all."

The look of shock on Grell's face was irresistable. Sebastian knew all the plans Grell had in his head about dominating the demon had gone up in smoke, and now the only thing left to do was make him suffer.

Kneeling over him, Sebastian pushed Grell back into the sofa pillows. He kept balance with one foot still on the hard wood floor, but pressed into Grell's personal space by resting his other knee on the sofa between Grell's legs. He put his face so close to Grell's that they could feel each other's breath. Sebastian looked directly into his eyes. "Is this the burning red you desired to see deep in my eyes?" He laughed with fiendish pleasure.

In response to the sarcastic remark, Grell lunged forward attempting to bite at Sebastian's face, but he was pushed back by the strong hands on his shoulders. "Uh uh. You shouldn't behave so badly when I'm giving you what you want like this." Sebastian teased. "I'll have to teach your mouth a lesson."

With that he forced a kiss on Grell that could never be described as romantic. There was ferocity and passion, but there was no affection. The kiss was intense and left Grell breathing heavily. He felt weak from it and began to feel a slight bit of fear.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was feeling better than ever. His smile widened into a grin and his eyes shone even brighter. "Mmm. Thank you. It's been a while since I've been able to enjoy such as this! Let's continue, shall we? Tell me where you feel good... Here?"

"Ahhh~"

And that brings us up to the present. Sebastian delicately removed Grell's shirt and ran a finger down the death god's smooth pale chest. Grell's moan made something inside Sebastian's head crazy with hunger, and he did his best to pace himself as to not waste such a precious opportunity. Placing both knees on the floor, Sebastian knelt down so that his face was close to Grell's belt buckle. He briefly considered what a relief it was that the shinigami was scared silent and not flinging useless words here and there as he usually did. However, the only noises he had been making were pushing Sebastian to his limit.

"Ahh! Sebastian!!"

Sebastian tongued at the soft skin just bellow Grell's belly button and slowly dragged his moist tongue up the death god's body. His skin tasted salty, and Sebastian loved it. As he licked higher, he climbed up onto the sofa until he was sitting on Grell's lap, ensuring that there would be no escape. When he got to Grell's neck he kissed lightly at first, then gave in to fully tasting the flesh with his entire mouth.

"Sebass~ ahhh~"

Damn that moaning. He couldn't take it any longer. Bringing a hand to his mouth, Sebastian bit the tip of his glove and yanked it off with his teeth. He knew Grell was eyeing his black fingernails and the pentagram mark on the back of his hand, but he didn't care. He needed his fingers free if he was going to do this. As he looked into Grell's eyes one last time, the corners of his mouth curled up into a demonic grin, and he let himself become the being he truly was inside. In a single instant the candles blew out to utter blackness, and Grell Sutcliffe became Sebastian's entirely.


End file.
